Typical Days
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Hiatus- Following the daily misadventures of a young Gnomish rogue and her Night Elf companion.
1. Auction House at Eleven

**Title**: Typical Days  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: General/Humor  
**Summary**: Following the daily misadventures of a young Gnomish rogue.  
**Disclaimer**: World of Warcraft is © Blizzard. I have not, am not, and will not ever make money from this fan-made work.  
**A/N**: Yllek's level varies and is indicated in each story's title, while Solry remains at level 70 throughout.

**

* * *

Auction House at Eleven**

Ylley sat on the step leading into Ironforge Bank, studying some papers thoughtfully.

"Good morning, Dear," a Night Elf said casually while walking up to her. "How do you feel after last night's shenanigans?"

"Told you I wouldn't get a hang over, Solry," she replied with a smirk, and then sighed happily as Solry rubbed her head lightly with his fingertips.

"You're like a cat," Solry laughed, then sat next to her. "I thought I was to take you to Menethil Harbor today. Why aren't you ready to leave?"

She squeezed her lips lightly while thinking, and then showed him the papers she held. "I'm thinking about raising my prices in the Auction House. I mean, fifty silver for a stack of copper ore isn't bad, but training is getting expensive, and it takes a lot of time to go out and find veins. Not to mention linen and skins have been selling like cookies on Wintervale."

"Fifty silver for a stack?" Solry asked in surprise. "May I have a look at that sheet?"

"Sure," she replied while handing it to him. "I know it's a bit much, but gotta make a living, right? And everything around here only carries one or two copper anyway."

"Poor, naïve girl," thought the Elf. She could be troublesome, but she was still so sweet. "Yllek, you're under pricing your merchandise," he said lightly. "You can get at least sixty silver for twenty sheets of wool, and you're only selling it for twenty silver. And a stack of copper ore goes for about two gold, while your tin ore could be sold for three gold. It's no wonder you're making money so slowly."

"Slowly? I already have three gold, and there's more on the way," she cried. "That's enough to cover supplies for the next three weeks!"

Solry laughed. She was sweet, but she still knew nothing about money. He continued reading through the list, and then gasped when he found listed a purple-class set of gloves. "How did you get this?"

She looked at the list curiously, thought, and then smiled. "Oh, yeah. Some goblins had a contest a while back. They were third prize. I sold them though, since I can't use mail."

Solry stared at the marked price. "Dear, please tell me this was the opening bid."

She glanced at the paper again, and then smiled. "Nope. I can't believe I got a whole thirty gold for them. It should be arriving in half an hour, actually."

"You sold them for thirty gold?" he demanded, shocked.

"Yeah," she replied, then frowned. "Oh no! That's not too much, is it? The appraisal man told me they were worth twenty-three gold."

"But they're worth four hundred gold," he cried while looking at her.

"Oh, really?" she asked with wide eyes, and then smiled. "I guess the buyer really got a bargain then, huh?"

Solry groaned while smacking his forehead as the young gnome giggled cheerfully.


	2. Karazhan at Twenty Nine

**Karazhan At 29**

The young gnome sat outside of Karazhan Tower, watching as a small group of Horde gathered. They were all too powerful for her to fight. One hit from any one of them would send her back to the Spirit Healer. How powerful they were, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that at any minute her lover's party would be emerging from the tower, and they would all be weary and their equipment in need of repair.

_"Don't come out yet, Hun,"_ she thought anxiously while biting her lip. Her eyes widened as the tower's gates opened on cue. _"No!"_

"Great job, guys," a gnome rogue called Sneka laughed, her pink hair darkened from blood.

"Indeed," agreed Solry, his raptor trailing close behind.

It was a party of about a dozen, and all were too busy basking in their victory glow to notice they were not alone.

_"Dummies, watch out,"_ she hissed in her mind while watching the undead rogue melt into shadows, and then growled in frustration while jumping up. She knew she was about to hurt as she sprinted forward.

"Yllek?" the Night Elf cried in surprise as she zipped by.

"Hi guys! Bye guys!" she said quickly while charging towards the left side of the path, focusing on the movement of the grass on the right side.

The leader of the group, a human paladin, looked at Solry with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm assuming she is your lady?"

Solry stared as she rushed away, and then let his head droop in embarrassment. "I told you she likes to wander," was all he could say.

As she neared the awkwardly moving grass, Yllek veered sharply to the right.

The gods must have been smiling on her that day. That, or else some malicious demon was looking forward to the slaughter that ensued. She managed to clip the Undead's left leg and tripped him, revealing him to her allies.

"Hryd ?" the undead cried in surprise while looking up.

"Horde!" the paladin shouted.

"It's that Gnome again," a blood elf shouted in Elven-accented common language.

Yllek sat up with a dazed expression, and then blushed embarrassedly when she found herself surrounded by the Undead, the Blood Elf, two Orcs and four Trolls. "Uh oh…"

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend?" Sneka asked Solry.

Solry watched with a defeated expression as Yllek stabbed one of the Orcs in the knee, causing it to squeal pathetically, and then closed his eyes. "If I don't help her, she'll give me a hard time when she returns from her visit with the Spirit Healer."

"Well then let's go," the paladin said while getting ready to charge, and then paused when Solry lifted an arm into his path.

"But if I do help her, she will be insulted. She'll be impossible to live with."

The party cringed when they heard the gnome's dying gasp.

"Well I'll be," the paladin muttered, noticing that the orc she had stabbed was now poisoned. "She's pretty good for her level. Perhaps she'll be useful to the guild when she gains more skill."

"Let's be done with these fools," a Dwarven warrior laughed. "Then we can take the little lady back to Darkshire for a few cold ones."

Solry stood frozen as his comrades charged towards the group of retreating Horde, then sighed, already knowing he was in for a long night. This was a typical day for his beloved gnome; but she was a cheap drunk. And when she drank she was worse than a dozen Dwarves during Brewfest.


	3. Faction Friction at Thirty One

**Faction Friction at Thirty-One**

Solry entered the small home located above the Thunder Falls and frowned. The house hadn't been occupied in months, and yet it was clean, fresh, and showed no sign of dust. "Stay," he said while looking to his pet tiger, and then walked to the den. He became curious when he spotted Yllek laying on the floor, her face buried into her arms and a jug of ale within her reach.

"Yllek? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him lightly, not allowing her mouth to be shown, and then looked away. "Needed to get away for a while."

"Your letter said you were making great progress in Hillsbrad, though," Solry replied confusedly.

"Yeah, well… I was," she mumbled while looking away. "They told me to leave, though."

"Why is that?"

"Even though they're in the middle of contested territory, they think it's my fault they keep getting attacked by Horde," she replied stubbornly. "They're like twenty minutes away from Tirisfal!"

Solry frowned. For once she seemed genuinely upset. It was true that she could be troublesome, but it wasn't her fault that Southshore was such an easy target. He quickly made the decision to visit Southshore and straighten out the mess. "I have something to take care of in Stormwind," he said. "I'll be back some time tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh, please. All that's around here is a bunch of amateur pocket pickers. I can look after myself," she replied, her voice still filled with dejection.

Solry walked to the door and pet the tiger's head gently. "Siber, stay here and keep any eye on things," he said quietly, and then walked out.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Solry had reached Southshore. As he rode up the road from the griffin's nest, he noticed civilians still reeling and recovering from a recent attack. It was a sad but unsurprising sight. 

As his mare trotted up the road, he noticed one guard who had gone back to lookout duties. He came to a stop and dismounted with a frown. "Where might I find your superior?" he demanded with authority.

"He is visiting the Lady Healer since the last invasion," the guard replied sternly. "How may I assist you?"

"I wish to know why the town is ignorant enough to send away its own allies," he said without hesitation.

"Good sir, we do not turn away allies. We can't afford it in these times of war," the guard replied haughtily.

"Then explain why the young Gnome by the name of Yllek was sent away," Solry demanded irritably.

The guard thought for a moment, and then frowned. "Oh, yes. That one. She was a special exception."

"And why is that?"

The guard sighed while shaking his head. "She has been provoking the nearby Horde encampment for over a week. Every morning she would go out, hide around the Yeti cave, and wait for them to approach."

"So she was dealing with the lesser skilled Horde. How is that terrible?" Solry demanded.

"Oh, she didn't deal with them. She would spend hours sapping or distracting them. She never had the sense to actually kill them; only tease. Then the other night she came running into town like a bat out of Hell and caught the first griffon out of Southshore. Minutes later we were attacked by the Horde she had been taunting that day and they were accompanied by their own elite guards. The town was practically slaughtered while they looked for her."

Solry's eyebrow twitched faintly as he listened. He hated to admit it, but this sounded very much like a situation Yllek would cause.

"We finally were able to find a translator and create a treaty; as long as the Gnome stays out of Southshore, the Horde will leave the town alone," the guard said with a frown. "The Lieutenant should be rising soon. He can give you specifics regarding the treaty."

Solry blinked, realizing the guard had finished, and then shook his head. "No, never mind. I've heard enough. Carry on," he said while mounting the mare, and then took off down the road towards the griffon roost. He gritted his teeth in embarrassment while thinking about how he would yell at her first when he got home.

* * *

When he finally reached the little house later that night, he was still in an unpleasant mood. He had humiliated himself and wasted a good deal of time trying to undo something that, in the end, really didn't need undoing. He stormed in and kicked off his boots roughly. 

"Yllek," he called while walking into the den, and then came to a sudden halt when he found a table had been set up with a large roasted dinner waiting to be served. He blinked twice, and then looked around until he found Yllek, curled up against Siber in one corner of the room. The small bead of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth told him that she had been asleep for at least a couple of hours.

Cautiously Solry walked over and studied her, and then sighed as a smile formed on his face. She looked like an innocent child at that moment, and how could he stay mad at her now? It was her childish nature that he loved so much about her anyway.

Deciding he had already lost the battle, he sat down to the waiting meal and ate before finally settling on the floor next to the Gnome for a good night's sleep.


End file.
